Aylee
Aylee Aylee is an alien refugee from another dimension capable of changing form to adapt to current circumstances. She first appeared looking like a Xenomorph and attempted to eat the entire crew of a starship in a science fiction parody. Riff and Torg were the only survivors, and she followed them into their world http://beta.sluggy.com/daily.php?date=971025&&mode=weekly. Stranded in an alien world, she found herself at a loss what to do, and she eventually became Torg's secretary http://beta.sluggy.com/daily.php?date=980117&&mode=weekly, though Riff never trusted her. She gained Bun-bun's respect after they fought to a standstill and she didn't complain about having her arm cut offhttp://pics.sluggy.com/daily.php?date=980124&&mode=weekly. Indeed, he even acknowledged to be more fond on her than most of the cast, though this doesn't makes him more tolerant to her antics, nor spares her from his sarcarsm or greediness. Eventually she morphed into a form similar to a human femalehttp://www.sluggy.com/comics/archives/daily/980605, followed quickly by the Great Gazoo, Bun-Bun, and a dinosaur, before going into a cocoon, where she stays for a while. See Summer Vacation. Eventually she comes out of the cocoon into "Flower" form. In spite of her ability to adapt physically into virtually any environment, Aylee has great difficulties fitting in in the complicated human life on Earth, with its own peculiarities and its rules against just eating everything that moves. This is the source of much of the humour related to her. She's naive and childlike and largely unable to control the appetites associated with her various forms, such as the inclination to eat humans when she's carnivorous. Though this topic is usually treated lightly, it's also the source of serious conflict. Riff especially fears that Aylee may yield to her species's instincts to destroy and consume, and even as she grows closer to her human friends over the years, he expects he may have to destroy her in the end to save everyone else. Aylee's shape-shifting ability seems to have almost no limits other than that she sometimes needs to cocoon up for a time to perform a more difficult shift. Her forms over the years have been numerous and quite different from each other, though they often have elements reminiscent of a dragon or a Xenomorph. Usually Aylee's changes signal a plot point in the story, as she reacts to something significant or takes on a form that affects events in itself. Pete Abrams had first not intended Aylee to change forms. The publisher of his books warned Pete there could be problems in continuing use of Aylee because of her resemblance to H.R. Giger's alien, and so Pete came up with the shapechanging ability. Later, while in her Flower form, the brain aliens still refer to Aylee as a xenomorph http://www.sluggy.com/daily.php?date=990606. Confusingly, Alien Santa also refers to one of his subordinates as Xenomorphmorph http://www.sluggy.com/daily.php?date=021222, even though it is a completely different type of alien than Aylee (who isn't allergic to nerf). Aylee first appeared on October 14, 1997 http://sluggy.com/daily.php?date=971014. To read through the Aylee storyline, check out the Storylines presentation. Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters